


I'm on top tonight!

by Cailean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailean/pseuds/Cailean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina storms into the Sheriff's office. She is on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on top tonight!

“Emma!” Regina’s voice boomed through the Sheriffs office.

“I’m at my desk, Regina!” Emma answered.

“Emma!” she called out again, just as she rounded the corner and into Emma’s cubicle where she quickly shut and locked the door and then made quick work closing the shutters.

The Sheriff had risen from her paperwork immediately on high alert with her wife’s sudden appearance.  
“What’s up? Regina, did something happen?”

“We need to change our plans tonight.” “What? Why?” Emma’s dissapointment was written all over her face. “Tell me what happened?” she almost whined. 

“I need to have you tonight! I want you all night long, and I want you to do exactly as I tell you,” answered Regina, her voice husky and low. She took a step foward. 

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed, bewildered. Did Regina just really storm into her office to tell her that she wanted their playtime switched? 

“Yes, Emma, you heard right. But to make up for it…” Regina looked Emma straight in the eye and started to unbuttoned her blouse. “You can have me now.” Leaning forwards and pressing herself against Emma, she tilted her head so she could nip at her earlobe.

“Just so we’re clear,” Regina whispered when Emma moaned and reacted by pulling her closer, “I’m on top tonight!” 

Regina squirmed out of the hold Emma had on her, her forceful demeanor vanishing almost instantly and she instead offered her wrists to Emma. Her voice sounded timid now and almost innocent. “What are you going to do with me, Sheriff?”

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-fic was inspired by a picture that I saw on twitter. If you know the creator, please, let me know so I can credit them. http://jalehh.tumblr.com/post/120205073858/im-on-top-tonight
> 
> Thank you, frostingdoodle for motivating me with your one word prompts and helping me.


End file.
